Othello 2
Overview of Othello Othello began as William Shakepeare's play in 1603. It is a story of a Venetian military leader named Othello who has become in a relationship with a woman named Desdemona. A jealous solider under Othello became vengeful over a promotion of Michael Cassio to be the lieutenant under Othello instead of himself. In result of this, Iago begins to plot and attempt to bring down Othello down by using his love for Desdemona to be where his downfall lies. It is a story of racism, love, and the blinding effects love can have over logical reasoning. Personality in Othello Othello begins the play as distant from situations he isn't involved in, but also as the target for racial injustice and for military decisions. Throughout the persecution Othello changes from Desdemona's loving suitor to an insane man each time Iago feeds him a lie. In the beginning, Othello is an eloquent speaker and is quiet when he could say foolish things out of anger. As Iago continues to make him believe he is losing what he truly loves, Desdemona, he begins to transform into a violent and crazed man. He has allowed himself to live somewhere that is not culturally normal and for that was attacked by Iago's plans to ruin him just because of personal jealousy. Personality in the Serpent of Venice First seen in the The Serpent of Venice saving Pocket from his death, Othello comes off as the caring type. This is true in Othello ''as well. Not much changes in his personality from the play and the novel, as Othello is the outsider, but still loving. Then as Iago continuously accuses the love of Othello's life to cheat, he begins to go insane until he kills Desdemona and then himself. The only difference in ''The Serpent of Venice would be that Othello tends to see through Iago's words more than Othello, but even by the end of the novel Othello has still gone mad. Othello is one of the only characters in this novel that does not change much from Shakespeare's character personality. Adaptations of Othello Opera - ''Othello by Francesco Maria Berio di Slasi with music composed by Gioanchino Rossini at Teatro del Fondo in Naples in 1816 was the first opera adaptation of the play. Giuseppe Verdi and Arrigo Boito at the Teatro all Scalla in Milan in 1887 was another adaptation of the play. ''Bandanna ''in Austin at the University of Texas took certain parts of ''Othello ''in its play by Paul Muldoon with music composition by Daron Hagen '''Ballet - '''In 1949, José Limón constructed a play with four characters that was 20 minutes long called ''The Moor's Pavane ''to Henry Purcell's music. John Neumeir choreographed ''Othello ''to music by Alfred Schnittke, Arvo Pärt, and Naná Vasconcelos et al. In 2002, Lar Lubovitch choreographed a full-length ballet with Elliot Goldenthal's music. It was also staged at the San Francisco Ballet, with an Emmy nomination from it's appearance on PBS's ''Great Performances: Dance in America Film - ''The Tragedy of Othello: The Moor of Venice in 1952 was directed by Orson Welles, where he also played the lead role alongside Suzanne Cloutier as Desdemona. This black-and-white film was the first adaptation on screen of ''Othello. In 1965, Stuart Burge created a film about the play based off of the National Theatre Company's John Dexter's production. The first Othello film with a black actor as the lead role was in 1995 with Laurence FIshburne taking this part. A modern film named "O", changed the setting to a high school in South Carolina with war replaced as basketball and Othello's named changed to Odn, played by Mekhi Phifer. Gallery # From the movie "O" by director Tim Blake Nelson, a modern day Othello in 2001 in Charleston, South Carolina. Josh Hartnett (Hugo) pictured on left and Mekhi Phifer (Odin) on right. 2. From the Walters Art Museum, painting by William Mulready of actor Ira Aldrige. 3. From 1995 movie version of Othell by Olivia Parker, starring Laurence Fishburne (Othello) and Kenneth Branagh (Iago). 4. From the Lex Theatre, actor Victor Dickerson (Othello) alongside Abbie Cobb (Desdemona). References "Othello." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, n.d. Web. 17 Mar. 2016. Ruiz, Jose. "6-11-JR-OTHELLO." 6-11-JR-OTHELLO. N.p., n.d. Web. 17 Mar. 2016.